<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psychology of Dominance and Miscommunication by aw_writing_no</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488300">Psychology of Dominance and Miscommunication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no'>aw_writing_no</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abed is a soft dom, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, that's it that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_writing_no/pseuds/aw_writing_no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed shook his head, and Jeff stopped talking immediately. "No apologies, no excuses. I want you to tell me what rule you broke."</p>
<p>Jeff looked away, biting his lip. Abed waited while he gathered his thoughts.</p>
<p>"I didn't tell you it was a bad day."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And I'm supposed to let you know when I need you."</p>
<p>Abed smiled, ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. I need you. "That's good, Jeff." Jeff trembled slightly, as if the praise was physically rolling through him, shaking him apart. "Tell me now."</p>
<p>Jeff took a deep, shuddering breath. He finally looked back at Abed, gazed deep into his eyes. "Abed, please," he whispered. "I really need you today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes Abed helps Jeff give up control and get out of his head (by tying him up and bossing him around). That's a thing friends do, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Abed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Abed could tell from the way Jeff stalked through the door and slammed his book down on the table that the day was going to end with them in bed together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cool. Cool, cool, cool. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned slightly at his own internal monologue. He knew Jeff having a bad day wasn’t a good thing, and obviously it wasn’t like he looked forward to those days. He had just developed a Pavlovian response to that slightly wild look in Jeff’s eye, the one that suggested he was an inch away from beating Pierce to death with a binder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That also sounded bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed if he really thought about it, Abed hated it when Jeff seemed like he was about to fall apart; he just really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked being the one who put him back together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Britta said. “What’s the matter, Winger, girl you brought home from the bar last night ended up being a total dog in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t even bother with a reply, just shot her a venomous glare. Abed was slightly taken aback by the intensity of his look, but Britta —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Britta was definitely more brave than she was smart, because she stage-whispered to Troy, “No fancy comeback, that means I was right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Britta, it just means that what you have to say is so unbelievably idiotic that it doesn’t merit a reply.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey!” Shirley exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff didn’t even look at her, just pulled out his phone and began slamming his fingers against the keyboard. The group stared at him for a moment, but when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to look up or engage any further, they all turned back to their textbooks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of effort for Abed to drag his gaze away from Jeff. Instead, he focused on the wall somewhere behind Annie’s head, and thought about how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Blackberry’s keyboard was oddly reminiscent of the sound his mechanical pencils made while he was stimming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed wondered if anyone else noticed Jeff’s mood, or if he was just more attuned to Jeff because of this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months ago, Abed would have thought his status of group outsider gave him an advantage when it came to observing human behavior. Jeff was the leading man, (not so) effortlessly cool, with an ego that was easily bruised. That knowledge alone seemed like enough for him to accurately guess what Jeff would do in 93% of their interactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, he thought he could. Evidently he had been wrong, because there wasn’t any way he could have predicted that Jeff would invite him over to watch a movie, then practically yank Abed off of his feet and into a desperate, open-mouth kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It had been just like the scene in a movie -- both of them a little dazed, a little shocked. Jeff had pulled away with fear in his eyes, lips already forming an apology or maybe an excuse, and Abed had silenced him with a kiss of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been heated, messy, and so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about it, not at first. Abed didn’t hesitate to violate his one-and-done philosophy with Jeff; the rulebook went out the window the moment Jeff’s lips met his. Still, he was terrified that if Jeff knew he was an exception -- that sex with him was different than with everyone else -- he would run. So Abed decided to treat him the way he would a stray dog. He ignored Jeff until he was begging for Abed’s attention, and never,</span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, chased him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t question why Jeff hunted him down after failing an econ test, pushing Abed against a shelf in the library and grinding against him until they were both coming in their jeans. He didn’t mention the time that Jeff pulled him into a broom closet for a blow job after Troy joked about Jeff eating carbs at lunch. And he definitely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t ask Jeff why he wanted to ride Abed in the backseat of his Lexus after seeing Slater kiss her new boyfriend goodbye in the halls.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It had been cramped, and awkward, and a little too rushed for his taste. Still, it was Jeff, and that made it some of the best sex that Abed had ever had.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there was the time that nobody in the group had heard from Jeff in a few days, and Abed finally turned up at his apartment. The door was unlocked, which was unsettling. He found Jeff curled on the couch surrounded by several empty liquor bottles and smelling like he hadn’t showered in a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me?” he had asked, hesitating for a moment before running his fingers through Jeff’s greasy hair. Jeff’s eyes were rimmed with red and looked like they couldn’t focus properly on Abed’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you’d want to see me like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, I can’t think of a single way that I don’t want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, after Abed had guided Jeff into the shower and stood on his tip-toes to wash the other man’s hair, they laid tangled together in the dark. It was the first time they had been this close without having sex, and Jeff seemed to view it as a chance for confession. He talked about how sometimes he needed to not be in control, to not worry about appearances and just let everything go. How the only way to do that alone was to get absurdly drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had buried his face against Abed’s chest, and confessed that every time he’d sought out Abed, it had been because he didn’t want to do it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed had just smiled and pressed a kiss against Jeff’s forehead.  “I think I can help with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Earth to Abed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bang brought him -- rather rudely -- back to reality. He glanced at Pierce, who was pounding on the table to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, got distracted.” He clicked the mechanical pencil twice. He risked glancing at Jeff, who was frowning at him slightly, his fingers hovering above his keyboard. Abed shot him a small smile, and the corner of Jeff’s mouth quirked up ever so slightly before he turned back to his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were asking if you had any ideas for our diorama,” Annie said. Her voice had that slow quality that she used when she was worried Abed was about to break, or when she thought Troy was profoundly misunderstanding something. Abed clicked the mechanical pencil a few more times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Abed said. “I ran out of good ideas after number 12.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean Dean!” The syllables were slightly drawn out to mimic the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beep beep</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a car horn. It wasn’t the Dean’s most original pun, but then again, he was on his 16th dramatic entrance of the season. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dean sashayed into the room, clad in tight cut-off jean shorts, a white crop top that exposed far too much pale skin, cowboy boots, and a blonde wig with curls that cascaded down his shoulders. Abed shifted his weight in his seat so that he could appreciate the theatrical entrance. From this angle, Abed could watch Jeff from the corner of his eye. There was something about the change in Jeff’s posture that made Abed straighten in his seat and focus more on the situation at hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, favorite study group!” The Dean exclaimed. His voice dropped an octave as he added, “Jeffrey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Jeff replied through gritted teeth. Abed began to wiggle the pencil between his middle and index finger. This wasn’t Jeff’s usual feigned indifference. This was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tore his eyes away from the Dean to focus on Jeff. Jeff refused to look at the Dean, staring down at his phone even though his fingers were no longer posed above the keyboard. Abed’s eyes widened as he noticed the phone was shaking ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed had never seen Jeff look so undone in a public setting before, and he had no idea what to do. His usual approach was useless here; he couldn’t exactly tie Jeff up, or tell him to get on his knees in front of the study group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friends did not seem to notice Jeff’s predicament. Instead, they were taking guesses at what the Dean was dressed as.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the Jessica Simpson version of Daisy Duke,” Abed said, cutting off the rest of the study group. “I don’t understand why though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dean scowled at Abed slightly. “Well as you know, dear Garrett has been struggling lately --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we saved him,” Annie interjected. The Dean tilted his head at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we?” He asked. Annie opened and closed her mouth a few times, then gestured for the Dean to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And because Greendale is a supportive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> community --” the Dean placed his hand on Jeff’s shoulder, and continued unperturbed when Jeff shoved it off, “We are going to help him pay off his medical bills by hosting... a car wash!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shirley said, after the silence had dragged on for several seconds. “Do we really think a car wash is going to raise enough money for Garrett’s medical expenses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will! Because you know what they say. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span> car is a happy car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Substituting Dean for clean feels like low-hanging fruit,” Jeff muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I hope to see you all out there supporting Garrett,” the Dean said. His eyes got a glazed, distant look. “See you out there in the sun, soaking wet, glistening as you soap up the hood of a Honda Civic...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like an opportunity for you to get Jeff shirtless,” Annie giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh-oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like an opportunity for you to ‘accidentally’ get sprayed by the hose, then pretend the reason you’re making so much money is your winning personality, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> because guys can see your bikini through your shirt," Jeff snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause while everyone processed what had just been said; then, all hell broke loose. Annie’s hurt, indignant scoff was drowned out by the rest of the study group jumping to admonish Jeff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s face paled, regret readily visible on his features. But then something shifted, and Abed could actually see the moment he decided to choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> over </span>
  <em>
    <span>flight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not cool. Not cool, not cool, not cool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed shoved himself away from the table, the scrape of his chair against the floor startling the group into silence. “Jeff and I are leaving now,” he announced. He began to gather his books as Jeff stared at him in shock. Abed held his gaze for a long moment before Jeff nodded slightly and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys can’t just leave,” Annie said. Her expression was dangerously close to the Disney Face, and honestly, Abed could only deal with one breakdown at a time. “We have to talk about what the hell is wrong with Jeff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Troy said, “That was seriously not cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not cool, not cool, not cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Abed replied. “But we’re still leaving.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff began to move toward the exit, when the Dean physically put himself between Jeff and the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Jeff growled, and fuck, Abed needed to pack his things faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So soon, Jeffrey?” The Dean placed a hand on Jeffrey’s pec. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not cool, not cool, not cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I just got here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking touch me,” Jeff snarled. He knocked the Dean’s hand away, and Abed watched in horror as Jeff’s fingers curled into a fist. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeff.” Abed didn’t yell, or shout. Yet his voice had a hard edge that sliced through Jeff’s anger like a knife, cutting him in a way that typically left him raw and exposed.  “Walk away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff froze, staring at Abed. It was the first time Abed had ever used that voice in public (or even outside of Jeff’s bedroom). Something flickered across Jeff’s face, like he was warring between the instinct to dig himself into a deeper hole and the desire to be good for Abed. Abed simply raised an eyebrow, and felt a rush of satisfaction when the tension drained out of Jeff’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff sighed heavily and stepped away from the Dean. “Please get out of my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dean just nodded, moved aside to let Jeff pass. Jeff paused outside the door, as if unsure where to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the car,” Abed said, the same edge in his voice. Jeff didn’t acknowledge that he had heard, just turned left towards the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell just happened?” Troy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff and I are leaving,” Abed replied. He didn’t supply any more information than that. Friends don’t lie to friends, but Abed also doesn’t kiss and tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get Jeff Winger to listen to you like that?” Britta leaned towards Abed’s seat. “What’s the secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Abed, teach us your ways,” Shirley said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this a sex thing?” Pierce asked. He scowled as Annie and Shirley shushed him. “What, Abed is suddenly bossing Jeffrey around and you’re not curious if it’s a sex thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed ignored him and abandoned shoving his books in his bag, electing to just carry them out instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, is it?” the Dean prompted. Abed rolled his eyes, cradling the books to his chest as he got up to leave. He stopped in the study room door, turning to look at the Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Abed?” Abed couldn’t quite decipher the Dean’s tone, but decided it wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, typically your antics are amusing. The over the top outfits, the awkward puns -- it's a solid running gag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awkward... antics?” the Dean sputtered. “Abed --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But constantly sexualizing Jeff </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny,” Abed pressed on. Dean Pelton opened his mouth again to interrupt, and Abed quickly cut him off. “Nope, still talking. Objectifying someone who is clearly uncomfortable is a tired trope, and if any of you had been paying attention today you would have noticed that Jeff wasn’t in the place to handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Annie’s voice trembled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Abed said, not wanting to give away Jeff’s secrets. “Just… Jeff is more than his looks, and he’s not just some sexual object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed, we know that,” Shirley began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Abed turned to look around the study table. He purposefully made eye contact with each member of the study grouping, feeling a small trill of satisfaction as one by one they glanced away from his gaze. “Do any of you really? Or do you just refer to him as a bad grade in a tight sweater and give him shit about his personal life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed, why are you lecturing us?” Britta said. Abed knew her insecurity was just making her defensive, but the harsh edge in her voice had his skin burning. He began to drum his fingers against the back of his books. “Jeff is the one who was being a jerk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed sighed. “Forget it.” He glanced at the Dean as he turned to leave, for real this time. “And yes, it is a sex thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Troy said. It was the last thing Abed heard before he closed the door to the study room behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Abed finally made it to the parking lot, he found Jeff standing in front of the Lexus, the keys dangling loosely from his fingertips. Jeff was staring at his reflection in the rear window, frowning at his own distorted image. He didn’t turn around or acknowledge Abed as his face swam into view in the glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s shoulders tensed, and Abed sighed. “Didn’t think so. Keys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Jeff’s attention. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keys. I’m driving.” Abed held his hand out and waited. Waited for Jeff to decide whether he wanted to argue, to pretend like he wanted to do anything else besides just fucking lose himself in Abed. The moment dragged on, but Abed was patient. Jeff always came around, if he just waited -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keys dropped into his open palm. Before Abed could say thank you, Jeff had rounded the car, opened the door, and dropped into the passenger seat. Abed took his time putting his books and bag in the backseat before settling behind the steering wheel. He watched Jeff from the corner of his eye as he adjusted the seat multiple times, fiddled to get the rear view mirror at just the right angle. Jeff’s eyes were oddly unfocused, his gaze fixed somewhere in the middle distance as his knee bounced up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed shifted the car into reverse and backed slowly out of the parking space, putting his arm around the back of the passenger seat to look over his shoulder more effectively. He didn’t react as Jeff shifted slightly closer to him, unconsciously seeking touch, or maybe comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove to Jeff’s apartment in silence. Abed kept his eyes firmly on the road, but studied Jeff in his periphery. About halfway home, Jeff began to gnaw on one of his cuticles. Abed reached out and grabbed Jeff’s wrist, maneuvering his hand back into his lap. Jeff looked at him, lips slightly parted, clearly waiting for Abed to say something. Abed simply laced their fingers together and let the silence drag on. Jeff sighed when Abed began to run his thumb over the back of his knuckles, and relaxed against the leather seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They didn’t hold hands often, although Abed wished they would. It was strange to be able to touch Jeff so intimately, to explore every inch of him with his lips and his fingers, but only when Jeff needed to get out of his own head. Jeff would always return the favor, would do anything Abed told him to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, Abed wished that Jeff would reach for him on his own accord. Sometimes, he wished that Jeff really wanted to touch him back.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed only let go of Jeff’s hand after they were parked outside his apartment. He got out of the car without a word, walking around to the backseat to grab his things. He was halfway to the front door of the building when he realized Jeff hadn’t gotten out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the passenger door and held out a hand. Jeff stared at it for a moment before grasping it and letting Abed pull him awkwardly from the car. Abed led him into the building and up the stairs, dropping his hand again to let them into the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(There was something thrilling about the feel of Jeff’s keys in his palm, of being able to open the door and let himself into Jeff’s life. The feeling that he could come and go as he chose, that Jeff would want him around whenever.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment they were in the apartment Jeff shoved him roughly against the wall, capturing Abed's lips in a filthy, open-mouth kiss. Abed let himself get swept away for just a moment, lost in the way Jeff groaned against his lips, the desperate whine in the back of his throat as he reached his hands under Abed’s shirt to run his hands over his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed loved kissing Jeff like this. Jeff wasn't always confident in bed, often needing Abed’s direction on exactly how to touch him, but he was a damn good kisser. In moments like this, Abed could pretend that he actually knew what they were doing and where they stood. That he wasn't just a distraction. That Jeff wanted him in all the ways Abed wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they weren't here for Abed to play pretend. They were here because Jeff looked like a feather light touch would be enough to break him apart, and Abed needed to be the rod of steel that held him together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed pulled himself out of his thoughts and away from Jeff. He put a hand on Jeff’s chest, pushing him back slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop," he said, his voice level, emotionless. Jeff obeyed, panting slightly as he stared down at Abed. "We aren't doing that right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed tilted his head slightly. It wasn't like Jeff to question a direct order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff swallowed. "Are you mad at me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not mad," Abed said. The quiver in Jeff's voice made something in his stomach twist, like the thought of Abed being angry with Jeff was enough to hurt him. "I'm a bit disappointed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With how I treated the study group?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly. But also because you broke a rule."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff's eyes widened. "I -- "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed shook his head, and Jeff stopped talking immediately. "No apologies, no excuses. I want you to tell me what rule you broke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked away, biting his lip. Abed waited while he gathered his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't tell you it was a bad day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm supposed to let you know when I need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed smiled, ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "That's good, Jeff." Jeff trembled slightly, as if the praise was physically rolling through him, shaking him apart. "Tell me now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff took a deep, shuddering breath. He finally looked back at Abed, gazed deep into his eyes. "Abed, please," he whispered. "I really need you today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed rewarded him with a chaste kiss. Jeff looked like he wanted to chase the taste of Abed's lips, but managed to hold himself away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was really good," Abed said again. "Take off your shirt for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff nearly tore the top two buttons off in his haste to get the shirt off. Abed put a hand out to stop him. "Slowly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff licked his lips and nodded, undoing each button slowly, waiting for Abed's nod before proceeding to the next one. Abed had to bite back a groan when the shirt finally fell open, revealing Jeff’s absurdly sculpted abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect," he breathed. "Kneel for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff’s knees hit the ground with such force that Abed reminded himself to check for bruises later. Abed circled him, trailing a finger along the back of his neck before slowly easing the shirt over Jeff’s shoulders. It fell to the ground, and Abed marveled at the fact that Jeff didn’t protest his designer shirt laying crumpled on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed indulged himself for a moment, eyes tracing over the sharp lines of Jeff’s back muscles. Jeff was objectively hot, but Abed would never use such a simple adjective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Because there were so many other words he could use to describe Jeff’s looks -- gorgeous, stunning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But those words didn’t even begin to cover it, didn’t seem close to enough. And Abed… well once he starts talking he often isn’t able to stop, often over explains until his words turn back on themselves and trip over one another. It would begin with calling Jeff beautiful and end with him explaining that the curve of his lips didn’t turn Abed on so much as it made him feel like his heart was trying to claw its way out through his ribs.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe Abed couldn’t bring himself to say the words, but he could still let himself feel them. He bent in half, careful not to lose his balance, and pressed a kiss between Jeff’s shoulder blades. He stood quickly, before he could get lost in the taste of Jeff’s skin, and circled back around to look at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ve already broken one rule today, you’re going to have to go through all of the rules before we continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff swallowed hard, and he nodded. “Rule 1: I tell you when it’s a bad day, and I’m honest about when I need you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed ran a hand through Jeff’s hair, leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Good. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule 2: Know my limits, and use the safeword if I need to.” Abed wasn’t sure if Jeff abided by that rule or not; there had never been a situation where Jeff had used their safeword, but sometimes Abed wondered if Jeff pushed himself too far in scenes. Still, the trust had to go both ways; if Jeff said he felt safe with what they were doing, Abed had to take that at face value. Especially because of their final rule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule 3: Explicit communication of expectations and any unknown situations that may arise. You need me to be honest, so that you feel comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Abed murmured. “Okay. Go to your room, and wait for me on your bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff shot to his feet, stumbling a little in his haste to get to the bedroom. Abed smirked a little, fascinated by how quickly Jeff ran to his room, how desperate he was to get Abed’s hands on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Abed liked when Jeff was desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed also liked to make Jeff wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed leaned against the kitchen counter, walking through exactly what kind of scene he wanted to do with Jeff today. He knew that Jeff expected some kind of punishment, was maybe hoping for some kind of impact play after breaking a rule. Pain play wasn’t Abed’s favorite thing, although he could definitely appreciate the way Jeff’s shoulders and thighs reddened beneath a paddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he thought about it, there was something about Jeff that seemed… almost fragile today. Abed thought about the way Jeff had shuddered away from the Dean’s touch, looking like he was ready to crawl out of his own skin. Punishment didn’t seem appropriate after seeing genuine distress on Jeff’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Abed knew that sometimes Jeff wanted to be a little hurt, a little broken. But that didn’t mean that Abed wanted to be the one to make him shatter.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Abed gathered Jeff’s shirt off the floor and made his way towards the bedroom. Jeff was perched on the edge of the bed, hands clasped on his lap, staring expectantly at him. Abed made a point to not look at him, walking over to the closet to hang Jeff’s shirt up. Then he slowly peeled off his cardigan and hung it next to the slightly wrinkled button down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He tried not to think about how good it looked there, a splash of color and whimsy amongst Jeff’s designer clothes. Tried not to think about how right it looked to see their clothing side by side.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Jeff said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed hummed in agreement as he turned to face Jeff. He tilted his head to the side, pointing his finger at Jeff. “Pants off. Boxers too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was naked before Abed even registered he was removing his clothes. He sat down on the bed and then leaned back, lengthening his torso and putting every hard line of his body on display.  Abed's eyes swept over Jeff's long limbs, his bare chest. Then he bent to pick up Jeff's pants, folding them and tossing them on the chair in the corner. The briefs were thrown across the room in the vague direction of the laundry hamper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff licked his lips and gazed up at Abed. "How do you want me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed took off his shirt and pants, folding them on the chair next to Jeff's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay back," Abed said. He kept the tone of his voice carefully neutral, although there was a hard undertone that left no room for argument.  "Arms above your head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff complied without hesitation. He fell back against the sheets, adjusting the pillow briefly beneath his head before settling. He met Abed’s gaze as he stretched his arms behind him, his long fingers curling around the metal bars of his headboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Abed had hated the steel bed frame at first -- it was loud and hard and cold, and the headboard was vaguely reminiscent of the bars in a prison cell. He grew more fond of the frame once he realized how simple it was to tether Jeff to it.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Abed turned away to rummage through the bottom drawer of Jeff's dresser. They had been slowly filling it over the past few months with various props, and it took him a moment to find exactly what he was looking for. He sat on the bed next to Jeff, and held the leather cuffs up for him to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Abed asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff nodded feverishly. Abed sat still, waiting with the cuffs dangling between his fingers, until Jeff replied, “Okay. Definitely okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed threaded the cuffs between metal bars, then buckled one around Jeff’s wrist. He slid a finger beneath Jeff’s skin and the leather, ensuring he would still get circulation to his hands. Abed repeated the routine as he bound Jeff’s other wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Jeff, who was staring up at him, pupils blown wide. “You’ll tell me if your hands begin to go numb, or if anything starts to hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you if my hands begin to go numb, or if anything starts to hurt,” Jeff repeated back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Jeff squirmed at the praise, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. Abed leaned down to press a kiss there, feeling the skin grow warm beneath his lips. Then he stood, moving around to the foot of the bed, where he could see Jeff in his entirety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He would never grow tired of seeing Jeff like this, already half hard even though Abed hadn’t touched him yet. He loved how comfortable Jeff seemed, loved that Jeff was naked and waiting and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Jeff was like this, Abed could pretend that the open want and arousal in Jeff’s eyes was actually the adoration he so desperately craved.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed settled onto the bed between Jeff’s legs and wrapped his fingers around Jeff’s ankle. “Do you think you can tell me what happened today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff let out a shaky breath. “Not… not all of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being honest,” Abed said. “We can work up to that. Tell me what you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jeff whispered. “I felt unwanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you explain more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff shook his head, and Abed didn’t push. He knew they would get there. They always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed began to run his hand up Jeff’s calf, grazing his fingers over the sensitive skin behind his knee before traveling back down towards his ankle. He repeated the motion, buying himself time to think. There were a thousand ways that he could mess up here, so many things that Abed could say that would ruin what they have and scare Jeff away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Because what Abed wanted, and what Jeff needed, were two wildly different things. Abed had meant what he said the night, the one he was sure Jeff had forgotten in a whiskey-flavored haze. There wasn’t a single way he didn’t want Jeff, sexually or romantically, as his friend or as something more. But Jeff didn’t need Abed to love him; he needed Abed to touch him and keep him grounded.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed decided to keep it simple, and tell the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Abed said. Jeff bit his lower lip and stared up at the ceiling. “Do you believe that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s lungs felt too big for his chest. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I can show you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even though they had been here a few dozen times by now, Jeff was always a little surprised that Abed chose to do this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was the first, and maybe the only, member of the group to learn about Abed’s reputation. He had always been a little infatuated with Abed, loved watching his hands as he explained the plot of some obscure film or the way the corners of his lips would quirk up whenever someone called him their friend. But then he had crashed in the dorms and heard all the rumors of </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what those fingers and mouth could do. And suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking about exactly what they could do to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff would have been fine to leave things just like that. Sure, he couldn’t stop thinking about sleeping with a member of his study group, but that was fine, right? Everyone had been fine when they thought he was trying to get in Britta’s pants. His fixation on Abed was definitely the same, just passing attraction that would resolve with time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except that he found himself texting Abed constantly, about the mint-condition vintage Spiderman comic he spent way too much money on, or about the time he saw the lunch lady slap Pierce. Except that he found himself calling Abed about stupid things, like when the pigeon flew into his open window and he couldn’t get it out of the Lexus. Except that he found himself asking Abed to come watch movies after a particularly shitty therapy session, and surprised them both when he pulled Abed into his apartment by the collar of his flannel shirt and slammed their lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff knew Abed’s reputation, knew he had a strict one-and-done policy. It didn’t stop him from seeking Abed out again and again, and being confused when Abed said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> every time. He was still shocked when Abed told him he would come whenever Jeff asked, as long as Jeff </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time they did this felt a bit surreal; Jeff had never had a partner so attuned to what he needed, or so understanding that sometimes he just needed to give up control and get out of his head. Abed was everything that Jeff wanted, inside or outside of the bedroom, but Jeff knew better than to push for anything more. Jeff was more than willing to be another notch on Abed’s bed post, to take whatever he could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because the truth was Jeff could live a thousand lives, and nothing would ever compare to the sensation of having Abed’s mouth on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I can show you,” Abed said, before sliding his hand higher up Jeff’s leg. Jeff shivered as Abed’s fingers brushed against the scars on the inside of his thigh, bit his lip to keep from gasping when Abed replaced his fingers with his lips. Abed kissed the white lines on Jeff’s left leg and then moved towards his right, his warm breath ghosting over Jeff’s cock and leaving him aching for further touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed never asked Jeff about those scars. It was one of the reasons Jeff felt so comfortable showing them again and again. But he always acknowledged them in some small way -- feather light touches before his hand slid between Jeff’s legs to press inside of him; small kisses before he sealed his lips around the head of Jeff’s cock and swallowed him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed lingered there now, pressing his lips to each individual scar, running his tongue over every thin ridge. He kissed his way up Jeff’s hip slowly, as if he didn’t have a particular destination in mind. Jeff nearly cried out when Abed bit gently down on the appendectomy scar, then soothed it with a wet, open-mouthed kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff lost all sense of time. He was so hard that it hurt, but Abed didn’t make any move to touch his cock. Abed seemed content to explore every inch of Jeff’s chest and arms and legs, to map every line of Jeff’s body with his fingers and then retrace them with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Abed was completely on top of him, and Jeff felt a rush of satisfaction when he felt Abed’s erection pressing against his stomach. Abed gently tilted Jeff’s chin upwards so that they were eye to eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe me now?” Abed asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed leaned down to kiss him, and for a brief moment Jeff wondered who Abed was being, if this was a Don Draper or a Han Solo kiss. In reality it didn’t matter; whatever character he was playing, Abed was still the one with his lips on Jeff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you were touched like this, Jeff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff trembled as Abed kissed along his jawline, down his neck, his thumb just barely grazing over his nipple. “You did something similar a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed hummed in agreement, and Jeff could feel the sound vibrate through him. His thumb pressed harder against Jeff’s nipple, circling once, then his hand was trailing down Jeff’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone else ever touched you like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff gasped as Abed gently nipped his earlobe, then pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear. “No,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. “You’re the only one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed made a strangled noise somewhere in the back of his throat, one Jeff wasn’t sure he’d heard before. Abed pulled away from Jeff’s neck and stared down at him. His hand came up to cradle Jeff’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry no one has done this before,” Abed said, running his thumb over Jeff’s lips. He parted them slightly, then leaned down for a slow kiss. He pulled back just far enough to mumble against Jeff’s lips, “But is it wrong that I also like being the only one who’s made you feel this way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff shut his eyes. He knew that Abed was talking about physical sensation, about the way Jeff was coming undone beneath his fingertips. Abed didn’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, about the warmth in Jeff’s chest every time he heard Abed laugh, about the ache he felt every time Abed walked out of his apartment. About the way he wanted to stumble out of his bedroom every morning to find Abed eating sugary cereal on his couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never felt like this before,” he said honestly, and opened his eyes to see Abed grinning down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Jeff was such a goner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t fair for Jeff to attach so much meaning to what they were doing. He knew Abed wanted him to feel good, took pride in seeing Jeff fall apart before finally letting him come. Every touch was calculated, working towards a goal; they weren’t the acts of worship Jeff wanted them to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to say something sarcastic, and fast, before he got so lost in his head that he missed Abed’s fingers closing around his cock. He groaned as Abed finally began to move his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed,” Jeff panted, “You just spent an absurd amount of time touching just about every part of me.... I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you haven’t even stopped by my abs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I never think about them that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The liquid heat that had been pooling in Jeff’s stomach suddenly solidified into something cold and hard. He craned his neck to look at Abed, who was no longer grinning; his face was as impassive as always. His head was cocked to the side, like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>studying</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeff, watching his reaction to every slow drag of his hand up and down Jeff’s cock... Jeff, who was stretched out across the bed, his body on full display. Before it had felt like being admired, but now he just felt exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing in his stomach settled against his diaphragm, pushed against his lungs, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t breathe -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chang,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed moved instantly, scrambling over Jeff and unbuckling the leather cuffs in seconds. Jeff yanked his wrists away the moment they were free. He sat upright with a groan and pulled the sheet off the side of the bed to cover himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was such a goddamn failure; he had never had to use their safeword before today. Literally all he had to do was lie there, let Abed take control, and he somehow he managed to fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> up. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff?” He could feel Abed rubbing his shoulder, grasping his neck. “Jeff what’s wrong? What did I do?” Jeff could hear Abed trying to control his voice, heard the steadily rising pitch that meant he was starting to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into the sheets. “I’m sorry, Abed, I’m --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Abed cut him off. “You did exactly what I asked you to do. You used the safeword when you were uncomfortable. Rule 2, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule 2,” Jeff echoed. “Rule 2, I didn’t break it --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Jeff, you did so good. Now, can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to get his shit together.  But Abed’s hands felt like molten lead on his skin, heavy and burning and threatening to swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have space? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Abed’s hands were gone, his weight suddenly absent from the bed. Jeff took several deep breaths, trying to steady himself before he looked at Abed. He sat there for several moments before a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the foot of the bed caused him to look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed had a rubber band spread across the fingers of his left hand and was using the fingers of his right to pluck at it like a guitar string. He was still staring at Jeff -- he seemed to inherently know where the rubber band was and where his fingers had to go to create that vibration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stimming,” Abed replied. “This is important, and I wanted to make sure I stayed grounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened? Remember, Rule 3 is --” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explicit communication of expectations and any unknown situations that may arise,” Jeff parroted. “Yeah, I know. Just… give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed just stood there, plucking at the rubber band, waiting for Jeff to figure out what he was going to say. For a moment, Jeff felt a familiar surge of annoyance. It would be so easy to snap at Abed, tell him to knock that shit off; so easy to act stupidly outraged and kick Abed out of his apartment so that he didn’t have to deal with… whatever it was that he was feeling. The annoyance faded as quickly as it arose. Abed was clearly just as freaked out as he was, and had found a way to make sure he was present for Jeff.  The least Jeff could do was try and do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I felt exposed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re naked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not that kind of exposed.” Jeff sighed. “I just don’t know why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed shifted his weight from one foot to the other, plucked at the rubber band a few more times. “I’m here because you had a bad day, and you needed me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t just mean now. I don’t know what we’re doing, or what you get out of it. Is it some role you’re playing? Is there some dom character I’ve never heard of that you’re reenacting? Was this your only opportunity to play him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s voice was suspiciously flat. “You think I’m acting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… We’ve been doing this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for months,” Jeff said. “I know you roleplay with everybody, but I thought this was more than that. I thought it was different with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t some character I’m playing in the Dreamatorium. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff exhaled, buried his face in his hands. He wasn’t making sense. “I just thought you were attracted to me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed was silent for long enough that Jeff actually peeked at him through his fingers. Abed’s eyebrows were drawn together, his lips slightly pursed like he was trying to puzzle through what Jeff was saying. The rubber band had fallen from his fingers and lay forgotten on the carpet. Jeff could see the wheels turning, could see Abed trying to figure out what he’d said or done to give Jeff that idea -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m attracted to you,” Abed said. “Why on earth would you think I wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff lifted his head to gape at him. “You said you never noticed my abs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I said I never think about them that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, because that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> different,” Jeff snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. Given how many times I’ve seen you naked, I would have to be wildly unobservant to never notice your abs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Got it.” Abed had seen him naked semi-regularly for weeks, and had apparently been so unimpressed by what he saw that he never thought about those encounters after. Jeff drew the blanket higher around his chest, began to rub the soft fabric between two fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to explain more.” Jeff flinched at that, because Abed actually sounded a little angry. “It’s like you said earlier, one of the conditions for doing this was clear communication. I can’t do scenes with you if I can’t trust you to tell me something is wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt as if his sternum had turned to ice. The thought of losing this, of losing Abed… Jeff struggled to take a breath, to expand his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed must have noticed and decided to take pity on him. “I don’t want to stop, Jeff. So please, tell me why you got upset?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I try so hard to look good for you and you don’t even notice!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Abed just cocked his head to the side, Jeff sighed and continued, “Well, I always try to look good but lately it’s been for you. Because I want you to like what you see when you take off my clothes… because I want you to keep coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff...” Abed took a step closer to the bed, hand reaching out as if he were trying to physically stop Jeff’s train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I want to look good for you, Abed,” and </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span> his voice actually broke around the other man’s name. Jeff stared down at his hands. “I want to </span><em><span>be</span></em> <span>good for you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed knelt in front of the bed and tilted Jeff’s face towards his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize you needed to hear that from me,” Abed said. He slid his hand upwards from Jeff’s chin to cradle his cheek. “I thought the fact that I kept coming over for sex made it obvious that I was attracted to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff snorted. “Sometimes people sleep with people they aren’t attracted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense,” Abed replied. Jeff just shrugged and leaned his cheek against Abed’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, you are network-TV good looking.” The hand on Jeff’s cheek shook his head a little, as if so rattle some sense into him. “Sometimes in the study room I just stare at you because your facial symmetry is so pleasing. You are so ridiculously attractive that I’m not entirely sure what you’re doing here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his mouth, ready to protest that last sentence, to offer some reassurances of his own. But Abed just pressed his thumb between Jeff’s lips, effectively gagging him. Jeff had always been, and will always be, nothing if not a brat. So he sucked the tip of Abed’s thumb into his mouth, licking slightly at the pad before humming thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s pupils dilated, and Jeff took a moment to celebrate that before Abed continued, undeterred, “And you were right before. It is different with you. I wanted to be different with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” The word was muffled by Abed’s finger, but he still seemed to get the gist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the way people treat you makes you think that your looks are all they care about. I didn’t want to be like the Dean and reduce you to some kind of object. And I never want you to think that’s all you are. It’s really not even what I think about when I think about you. I think about how you stand up for me and protect me at school, and how I finally get to return the favor.  I think about your kindness, and your smile, and the way your arms feel around me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no, I don’t think about your abs or your biceps when I get home. Because those things are just your body. And I... I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was... fuck, that was a lot. Of all the reasons Abed could be here, actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking</span>
  </em>
  <span> him had never crossed Jeff’s mind. Sometimes he thought Abed pitied him, or wanted to play a role; hell, sometimes he thought that Abed just wanted to fuck him. And that was okay, really. Jeff could be pitied, could play any character Abed wanted, as long as Abed wanted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff tried to blink away the hot sting of tears. Abed’s eyes widened in alarm and he pulled his hand back quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that bad? Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeff choked out, “no, you said something right.” He yanked Abed up off his knees and onto the bed. Abed sprawled on top of him with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oomph!</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was quickly silenced by Jeff capturing his lips in a kiss. Abed froze momentarily, shifted his weight so that his bony hips weren’t digging into Jeff’s thigh, and then began to kiss Jeff back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as kisses go, they had had better kisses, and they had had worse kisses. But Jeff felt like an exposed nerve, raw and aching. The slide of Abed’s lips was intoxicating, his kiss somehow soft yet all consuming. Jeff always heard that people were able to channel emotions into kisses, and maybe he was succeeding because Abed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed was pulling away, laughing. “Sorry,” he said, wiping at his cheeks. “It’s just a bit wet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff groaned and covered his face. “This is so mortifying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I’ve seen you cry before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was because I was overstimulated,” Jeff said. “This is because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which is way more embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Abed, who was reaching for the box of tissues next to the bed, froze. He glanced at Jeff, then continued his motion and grabbed the Kleenex. He gently pried Jeff’s fingers away from his eyes, smiling when Jeff met his gaze, and then used the tissue to dry Jeff’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings?” Abed’s voice cracked slightly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was the moment where Jeff was supposed to run, the moment where things may be said that later need to be unsaid. This was when the panic should be clawing up his throat and emerging from his lips as some lame excuse to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for once Jeff didn’t want to run. For once, Abed’s expression was open; Jeff studied his face, the slight furrow in his eyebrows and the widening of his eyes, the way his teeth worried his bottom lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeff said, propping himself upright so that he and Abed were at the same level.  He took the crumpled tissue from Abed’s hands and tossed it in the general direction of the waste basket. “Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teeth on Abed’s lip bit down, blanching it white. “For me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff wrapped his hand around the back of Abed’s neck. He could practically hear Director Abed asking Jeff to </span>
  <em>
    <span>put it all together for me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Abed,” Jeff said. “I have feelings for you. It’s pretty horrifying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s me.” Abed’s gaze had slid away from his and God, for all his Winger speeches, Jeff really fucking sucked at talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re perfect.” Abed looked at him again, and Jeff interrupted himself to press a quick kiss to Abed’s cheek. “You are perfect,” he reiterated, “and I am such a disaster. No, it’s horrifying because I’ve spent a lifetime cultivating an image of being cool and detached, and I think you could get me to do just about anything you fucking wanted. The way I feel about you is so… it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Abed. I don’t have better words than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed stared at him for a long moment, and Jeff was afraid he had said the wrong thing again. Then Abed’s mouth as on his, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was… this was something new. It was as if every kiss before this had been a question, every slide of their lips a messy interrogation demanding to know what they were doing, what this meant, what they were to one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss was the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s lips moved confidently against his, languid and slow, as if they had all the time in the world. The pressure was soft at first, as if exploring the sensation of each other, and then Abed reached out to tangle fingers in Jeff’s hair and deepen the kiss. He licked along the seam of Jeff’s lips and chuckled when Jeff’s gasped around his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was only half aware that Abed was guiding him back against the bed, his head hitting the pillow and Abed sliding on top of him without ever breaking away. Jeff’s fingers moved from Abed’s hair to trace patterns down his back. He didn’t think he had ever touched Abed like this before, inquisitive and possessive, wanting to map every inch of skin his fingertips could reach. Abed laughed against his lips when Jeff reached down to cup the curve of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Abed breathed, “I just didn’t think you wanted me this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed, I can’t think of a single way I don’t want you,” Jeff replied. He felt Abed grin at the call-back. “Was afraid if I got my hands on you, I would never be able to keep them off. I wasn’t sure what we were doing, and I know how you are sometimes with physical contact, so I didn’t want to --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed cut him off with a hard kiss, then pulled away to stare into his eyes. “Jeff,” he said, “touch me. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Jeff did. He tangled his fingers in Abed’s hair and pulled him back down, mouthing along Abed’s jawline. Abed gasped as Jeff bit down lightly on his neck before soothing it with his tongue, sucking a bruise over his pulse. Jeff’s hands were in constant motion, running over Abed’s back, digging desperately into the muscles of his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around Abed’s waist and then circled his hips, grinding up against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, touching each other like it was the first time. He felt himself slowly coming out of the moment, getting slightly self conscious, insecure. He wasn’t sure exactly where to go next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it didn’t matter. Abed could always read him so well. He must have sensed Jeff’s hesitation, his trepidation at treading into unknown waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should take off my boxers,” Abed said, like it was the easiest thing in the world, like he wasn’t diving in after Jeff to pull him above the surface. Like it was no big deal that he rescued Jeff from himself, over and over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed pushed himself up, creating space for Jeff to reach between them and push Abed’s boxers down his legs. Abed rolled off Jeff to pull them over his ankles and throw them towards the chair in the corner. Jeff only felt his absence for a moment before Abed’s body was once again blanketing his, no barriers between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no longer any danger of drowning, or even having to tread in unknown waters; they were buoyant, floating, tangled together in a warm sea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Abed was everywhere, breathing his air, pressing every inch of their bodies together. Jeff could taste the salt on his skin, feel Abed’s body grow slick beneath his hands. He was utterly lost in the man before him, compliant without having to think, barely registering when Abed whispered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spread yours legs for me, love</span>
  </em>
  <span> and slowly pushed inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He called me love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeff thought, a little hysterically. The tears that had been building spilled over, adding to the salt and the sea that held them. Abed kissed them off his cheeks before burying his face against his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So good for me, Jeff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always so good for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Abed was moving in him, deep and steady, and with every thrust Jeff felt warm and full and loved -- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awareness came back slowly, then all at once, like breaking the surface and taking that first gulp of air. He was curled on his side with his face pillowed against Abed’s chest, Abed running his fingers up and down Jeff’s biceps and singing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daybreak</span>
  </em>
  <span> softly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jeff said, not bothering to lift his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” Abed replied. He continued to trail his fingers along Jeff’s skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I gone long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little more than usual. I’m not surprised though that was…” Abed paused, as if looking for the right word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intense,” Jeff supplied. Abed hummed in agreement. Jeff gathered his courage, took the plunge. “You called me love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s fingers stilled for one moment, then his hand wrapped around Jeff’s shoulder and squeezed. “I realized today your love language is words of affirmation,” he said. “I always knew you got pleasure from being praised, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?” Jeff nodded against Abed’s chest. “I wanted you to feel good. It felt like something you needed to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff tilted his face to look at Abed. “Was it something you wanted to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was what you needed to hear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff pushed away from Abed and propped himself up on one elbow. “Abed,” he said, his voice strangled. “Are you saying that you only told me that to get me off? You didn’t mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed finally met his eyes. “Just because it wasn’t something that was natural for me to say,” he began, his voice slow, unsure but somehow steady, “doesn’t mean that it wasn’t true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jeff said. He searched for better words, came up with none, and laid back against Abed’s chest. Abed’s arm settled back around his shoulders, and suddenly the words were at the tip of his tongue. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” Abed said, “because I may have accidentally told the entire study group today that we’re having sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff snorted. “Good one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed stayed suspiciously quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed… did you really tell everyone we were having sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Abed said. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’okay,” Jeff replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling deeper against Abed. He was fairly surprised that he wasn’t filled with panic or patented Winger outrage; something about the group finally knowing felt right. “We can set the record straight tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell them we aren’t having sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeff said. “I want to tell them we aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> having sex. Cause this is more than that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed’s arms tightened around him. “Right.” There was a long moment of silence where Jeff began to drift, before Abed’s voice called him back. “Do you want to talk about what happened today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Jeff replied, “but I’ll tell you anyways.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed waited patiently, giving Jeff time to collect his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today’s the anniversary of my dad leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were doing that thing Pierce does where you’re a jackass to the people around you to see if they’ll leave you too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Jeff mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But accurate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But accurate,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, we’re your family,” Abed said. Jeff opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at Abed, who was staring down at him. Abed reached out to gently cup Jeff’s cheek. “We’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Jeff said, leaning up to press a kiss against Abed’s lips. “Because I really like you right where you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed smiled, kissed him back. “I like being here too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged slow, languid kisses for a few moments before Abed pulled away. “This has been nice,” he said, “but we’re really sticky. Can you go over to your side of the bed now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jeff laughed. “Sure.”  He gave Abed one last chaste kiss before rolling to the other side of the bed. He reached for his phone and set an alarm, then settled under the covers. Within moments he was falling asleep, taking comfort in Abed’s warm presence beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure about this?” Abed asked for the thirteenth time. “I know I told the Dean yesterday that this was a sex thing, but nobody will think twice if we just tell them I was joking--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jeff stopped walking and reached out to catch Abed by the wrist. Abed, who had been moving with the kind of frantic purpose that Jeff typically associated with lesbians on their way to a Subaru sale, stumbled backwards against his chest. Jeff took advantage of their proximity, leaning down for a quick kiss. “We talked about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed sighed. “I know, but --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff kissed him again. “No buts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned in for what was undoubtedly going to be a much filthier kiss than the previous two, when a sharp wolf-whistle interrupted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Winger, really working your way through the study group!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed scowled. “Shut up, Leonard! I know about the pornos you were in in the 70s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busted!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff stepped back, sliding his hand down from Abed’s wrist to twine their fingers together. Abed smiled down at their hands, then pulled Jeff in the direction of the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leonard was a porn star?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>star</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he did have a pretty significant cult following.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is it wrong that I want to watch one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed snorted. “I have them on my laptop, they’re pretty hilarious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve watched them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Duh doy,” Abed said. “How do you think Britta and I know about his crooked wang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the walk to the library debating whether </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> porn actually existed (Abed insisted that porn parodies of major franchises were satirical genius, while Jeff personally thought they should just get down to business, then roll credits). Jeff couldn’t remember the last time he grinned this hard. Abed was full on info-dumping now, occasionally using his free hand to point at Jeff and emphasize whatever argument he was making. Jeff had lost track of the plot awhile ago; he just interrupted occasionally to disagree with Abed and get him monologuing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were discussing whether the million dollar budget of the movie Pirates made it better or worse than other pornos (Abed again insisting that there was some great cinematography while Jeff argued that they could have saved hundreds of thousands of dollars by forgetting the plot and just having sex on a boat) when they entered the study room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gay!” Pierce cried out, pointing at their joined hands.  Jeff stopped abruptly, waiting for the shame or panic to fill his lungs and leave him drowning in excuses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it never came. It never came because Abed’s hand was warm and smooth in his; because Shirley and Annie were shushing Pierce and offering Abed apologetic looks while Troy yelled, “We talked about this dude! We’re going to be supportive!”; because Britta gave him one of those small secret smiles they occasionally shared when they weren’t giving each other shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m bi,” Jeff offered conversationally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bi, I’m Britta.” The rest of the group groaned theatrically, and Britta said defensively, “Oh c’mon, if Abed had made that joke you would have all been in tears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Troy admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed nudged Jeff with his shoulder. Jeff glanced at him, mouthed </span>
  <em>
    <span>What, now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then sighed and cleared his throat when Abed raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you all an apology,” Jeff said, interrupting what was clearly about to be a pointless argument how Britta had Britta-ed dad jokes (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Men’s monopoly on terrible jokes is inherently sexist! The idea that women have to tell clever jokes to get laughs is a direct result of the patriarchy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) “I was in a really shitty place yesterday, and I took it out on you guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sweat, Boba Fett,” Troy said. He offered them an encouraging smile. “We all have bad days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jeffrey, we all say things we sometimes regret,” Shirley said. Her voice was syrupy sweet but shook slightly. For a moment Jeff couldn’t look at her; he was afraid that if he met her eyes, he would see Christian Shirley, who thought being gay was a choice, and not his friend who would listen to his pettiest insecurities and have him laughing moments later. “Besides, it looks like your mood has improved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff did look at her then. Her smile was sincere, and as her eyes flicked between him and Abed, she gave him a barely perceptible nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff grinned. “Yeah,” he said, shaking the hand that held Abed’s. “Turns out my boyfriend is pretty good at calming me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed turned to stare at him, his mouth forming a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of surprise. Then he grinned, warm and bright and wide. There was an ache in Jeff’s chest as something soft made its home. He leaned and kissed the corner of Abed’s mouth, quick and chaste, but enough for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> Abed’s smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys are adorable,” Annie squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Annie. And by the way, I am really sorry about what I said yesterday. It was totally out of line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” Annie replied. Her smile faltered for a second. “I’m sorry that none of us realized you were having a bad day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff shrugged. “I was trying to keep it under wraps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed noticed, though,” Britta pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been good at reading you guys,” Abed said. “Plus I’m pretty invested in Jeff’s emotional state.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>awws</span>
  </em>
  <span> from around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Annie said. “The next time you’re in a bad mood and we aren’t picking up on it, why doesn’t your boyfriend sit by you? That way he can help you feel better, and we’ll know to lay off for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not everyday,” Troy interjected. “Abed and I still need to be able to do our secret handshake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed held his left hand out, and Troy smirked, doing the distance version of their handshake. Everyone laughed when Abed refused to let go of Jeff, instead just thumped their joined hands against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Jeff said, finally dropping Abed’s hand. He pulled out the normally unoccupied chair on his side of the study table, gesturing towards it dramatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abed did a funny little half bow, then sank into the chair. He waited until Jeff was settled next to him, then tangled their fingers together again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, cool, cool,” he agreed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their safeword is "Chang" because is something that would never naturally come up in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Also, thank you to the Gnome squad for finally sharing the brain cell and giving me the ability to finish this fic. You are all the best and I adore you.</p>
<p>Shout out to sleepy_santiago and revolutiontour for the beta read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>